


Cover art for "Four Nights"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This fic is simply amazing and I really wanted to gift the lovely author with some art. I hope you like it! ♥</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/125048417434/this-fic-is-simply-amazing-and-i-really-wanted-to">tumblr.</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Four Nights"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theapolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theapolis/gifts).



> This fic is simply amazing and I really wanted to gift the lovely author with some art. I hope you like it! ♥
> 
> Also on [tumblr.](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/125048417434/this-fic-is-simply-amazing-and-i-really-wanted-to)


End file.
